


A Friend

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, Video, snape - Freeform, snape/lily - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to capture the idea of Snape trying to convince Harry that he is trustworthy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

**Pairing:** None really, but a hint of Snape/Lily  
 **File Size:** 28 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Cry"  
 **Artist:** James Blunt  
 **Summary:** I tried to capture the idea of Snape trying to convince Harry that he is trustworthy  
 **Warning:** None

[Download A Friend](http://www.akemi42.com/files/A%20Friend.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch A Friend on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/d_GmpAzWbV0) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/09/04/a-friend/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/A%20Friend.wmv)


End file.
